This invention relates to the inter-connection of roof trusses.
Steel or timber roof trusses are typically fabricated in the factory, stacked flat for transport, and assembled together on site. Assembly usually involves bracing the first roof truss in position and thereafter adding further roof trusses until the roof framing is completed and self-supporting.
Whilst a gable roof, for example, generally does not involve any direct inter-connection of adjacent roof trusses, most styles of roof (eg. hipped roofs) involve direct inter-connection of adjacent roof trusses. This inter-connection of roof trusses is currently achieved utilising conventional fixing systems such as bolts, screws, nails or rivets.
Current practice in roof truss connection is labour and time intensive and the accuracy of assembly is dependent on the skill and attention of the tradesman. The present invention aims to provide a roof truss inter-connection system which requires less time, skill and attention on-site.
According to one aspect the present invention resides in a truss assembly including:
a first truss including an aperture having an enlarged portion and a slot portion communicating with the enlarged portion and extending away from the enlarged portion in a slot direction;
a second truss including a pin having a neck portion and a head portion;
wherein the enlarged portion of the aperture is adapted to receive the head portion of the pin during converging relative movement of the trusses, and wherein subsequent relative movement of the second truss in the slot direction causes the neck portion of the pin to be received in the slot portion of the aperture whereat diverging relative movement of the trusses is prevented,
and wherein the truss assembly further includes a locking member for preventing reverse relative movement of the second truss in a direction opposite to the slot direction.
According to a second aspect the present invention resides in a method of assembling roof trusses, the method including:
providing a first truss including an aperture having an enlarged portion and a slot portion communicating with the enlarged portion and extending away from the enlarged portion in a slot direction;
providing a second truss including a pin having a neck portion and a head portion;
converging the first and second trusses whereby the head portion of the pin is received through the enlarged portion of the aperture and thereafter moving the second truss in the slot direction relative to the first truss whereby the neck portion of the pin enters the slot portion of the aperture; and
preventing reverse relative movement of the second truss in a direction opposite to the slot direction.